


Trees

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: He agrees, shuffling over, only to notice there's only a small sliver of couch to offer. Wilbur thinks for a minute, until he's patting his lap. An offer, one that Tommy hesitates to accept.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat inspired from Trees by McCafferty so ya.
> 
> !!!! Use of the F Slur (reclaimable) like once, internalized homophobia check 🤪 !!!!
> 
> twitter is @tommyingot  
> antis, pls dont waste your time (or do, idc)

It's stuffy, Tommy feels like he's trapped in layers upon layers of thick blankets. He can hear the other people who participated in the party Niki had hosted. Surprisingly, she can make a hell of a party judging by the people out cold on her bedroom floor. Tommy estimates everyone excluding one person is in here, so he decides to get out.

The teen tip toes out, opening the door carefully as he walks out into the hallway, he's greeted with fresh air and a new atmosphere. It's cold, the pale moon glaring through one of the windows and the hardwood floor is chilling his feet with each pad Tommy takes to his destination.

The party is but a small buzz as he kicks some scattered bottles of liquor and paper plates as he walks. The halls seem neverending, but eventually Tommy makes it to the loungeroom. He spots Wilbur, someone he was hoping was still unconscious in Niki's room.

Tommy stills, noticing the elder is still awake, fumbling with his phone. Wilbur appears to be cramped on the couch, curling up to fit on it better. The moon is giving very little light, but he can notice that Wilburs hair is knotted, probably from the sweat and dancing. His shirt is discarded on the floor despite it being midnight and incredibly cold within Niki's residence.

See, Tommy had feelings for Wilbur. Growing up with a Christian mother didn't help that either. He knew it was beyond sick to have feelings for someone the same gender as you, worse yet, older than you by several years when you're but a mere teen. Tommy couldn't help it though. His school was anything but accepting of gays, as was his family. Fuck, he's lucky he gets to even associate with certain people who are within that community. An honorable mention would be Eret.

But he was here, swooning for Wilbur. Tommy was sometimes disturbed by his own crush, feeling icky whenever he even thought about it. He could barely accept himself, so he decided to not delve into that train of thought in fear of it swerving off the rails and crashing. Tommy made jokes about absolutely adoring women to help himself cover the matter and so he wouldn't appear as even slightly queer.

The blonde takes a steady step forward, standing on the tips of his toes in hopes of reducing the sound of his feet padding against the flooring. The moon cast a subtle blue-white hue over Wilbur, adorning his body in a beautful haze. He tries not to think of the subject for too long, but the closer he approaches the taller man the stronger they get. The more he can see.

Tommy can very clearly see Wilburs toned chest, and suddenly all his thoughts are colliding as he taps Wilburs shoulder and he's staring directly at him with those eyes. Half lidded, tired and decorated nicely with splotches of honey.

Tommy blushes as Wilbur gives a hum, voice scratched from all the singing and yelling, the aftermath of a successful party.

Tommy looks away, shifting his weight from one foot to another, picking his words out carefully. 'Careful Tommy, don't seem too fruity infront of him.'

He feels gross again, like he's covered in mud and tar and he's suddenly sinking into his own abysmal of thoughts. They envelope him, they constrict him as Tommy asks to sleep with Wilbur.

He agrees, shuffling over, only to notice there's only a small sliver of couch to offer. Wilbur thinks for a minute, until he's patting his lap. An offer, one that Tommy hesitates to accept.

Tommy is careful as he slides onto Wilburs lap, he feels like throwing up. This would seem normal to any other, but all he could think were lewd thoughts that'd land Wilbur behind bars and Tommy to sulk in his own internalized homophobia.

Wilburs chest is cold upon first touch, his skin is covered in goosebumps from the cold air biting his skin. Tommy, nonetheless, lays down atop him, setting his head in the crook of Wilburs neck. 

Tommy feels warm, the kind of warmth you can only achieve from sitting around a fire with friends, chattering as you roast marshmallows. It's comforting, arms open wide and inviting as he falls into the heat.

Tommy's thoughts were appalling, his stomach churned as he thought about kissing the other, soft lips clashing with chapped ones. He thought about Wilbur kissing his neck, his chest all the way down to—

Tommy clutched onto Wilbur, digging his head into him more as his fingernails barely break his skin, small crescents digging into his back. 

Wilbur rubs Tommy's back, digging into the flesh that had tension embedded into itself. He released the knots in Tommy's back, relieving the boy of his dark thoughts.

For the moment, Tommy was slack, he was quiet. He felt comfortable to settle in his own thoughts whilst Wilbur rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder blades and lower back. Albeit, the previous thoughts were lurking. The thoughts that were previously there a matter of seconds- minutes ago. 

It was late, and his emotions were switching up on him rapidly. Soon enough, he gained confidence and even dared to contemplate daring to initiate the first kiss. And so he did.

Tommy looked up to Wilbur, deep into his eyes before uncertainty set in and he was reconsidering. Thought it was too late now, he'd already gained the elders attention and all he had to do was lean up a bit.

That's what he did, and he felt the warmth of Wilburs lips encasing his own. The foul taste of the alcohol still lingering in Wilburs mouth and on his lips coincided with Tommy's plain lips.

And, in that moment he had two thoughts rummaging his brain; 'This feels amazing' and 'You're a fucking faggot.'

Polar opposite thoughts that tugged on the strings that controlled him, eager to win and take control. Fortunately— or not —the kiss deepened, Tommy's tongue darted into Wilburs, exploring the heat of his mouth. 

Wilbur set his hands on Tommy's ass as he sat up, bringing the younger closer. Now Tommy was a head taller and he gripped Wilburs hair in his hands, resting his head on Wilburs as the elder placed kisses along his neck.

He moaned, and gasped, and Wilbur was eliciting so many new sounds from Tommy. But, something in him snapped, and he was suddenly pushing himself from Wilbur.

The brunette's face was contorted into something that could only be described as confusion and hurt. Tommy apologized as he ran to the bathroom, barely making it there where he collapsed onto the floor. Tommy's head was spinning, thoughts clouding his vision as he closed his eyes and cried.

He felt disgusted, repulsed by his own actions, and he couldn't bare the feeling. Tommy leaned over the toilet bowl, puking his feelings out. The teen felt like a dam breaking and letting out all those emotions, emotions that couldn't be released through crying into your pillow at night. Emotions that take a toll on your life and how you think of yourself. They were horrible little maggots that dug and scurried into your brain and burrowed there. 

His sight was blurred by the tears falling from his face, down to group with the vomit in the toilet bowl. Tommy felt even worse when he heard frantic knocking and jostling of a door handle from Wilbur.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I fucked up."

'It was me, not you Wilby.'

"Please don't hate me."

'I only hate myself.'

"Tommy? Please, buddy.."

'Buddy..' Tommy winced.

"Toms, c'mon..I-Im sorry.."

Tommy dry heaved into the bowl as his mind returned to the moment minutes prior. He loved it, but he couldn't stand the overwhelming hatred for himself.

"I-I'll be out in a minute, wilbur." Tommy croaked, not bothering to say more in fear of his voice giving in on him.

Tommy was in for a ride, and hell was he car sick.


End file.
